


Handsome Boy

by Snooky_innit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky_innit/pseuds/Snooky_innit
Summary: Quackity and his cat being sweet
Kudos: 18





	Handsome Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a cute story of Quackity with his cat

‘Cat!’  
‘Oh my gosh!’  
‘So cute!’  
‘Awww!!!’  
‘😍😍😍’ 

Quackity laughs quietly as his chat blows up, cradling his cat, Tiger, in his arms while waiting for Minecraft to load. He gently scratches the kitten’s head, earning a loud purr from the small bundle of fur in his arms. With a soft giggle, he kisses his precious fur baby’s head and, as the game loads, rests him in his lap again. 

Meowwwwww.

The young streamer laughs, looking down at where Tiger’s head rests on his computer desk, laughing more at the look on his cat’s face. If cats could talk, he swears that he’d be getting told off for not giving all of his attention to the fussy kitty. He softly picks him up, setting him down on the table beside his keyboard, watching as Tiger turns his attention to the moving picture on screen. 

‘Such a handsome kitty!’  
‘Awh!’  
‘So sweet!!’  
‘He just wants attention 😂❤’   
‘Give the boy loveeeeee’ 

“The chat loves you, Tiger,” Quackity laughs, “look how much praise you’re getting!” Despite knowing that Tiger can’t read, due to being a cat, he gestures towards the chat, which is full of love for his feline friend. “Look how famous you are, baby boy!” He laughs, pulling Tiger into his arms and spinning in his computer chair, holding the cat up in the air and smiling before slowing down and setting him back on the table, 

‘Famous boy!’  
‘You’re cats more famous than you 🤣’  
‘Such an adorable boyyyy!!!’ 

Meowwwwwww.

“Oh you’re liking all this attention aren’t you, boy? You like getting all this love from everyone, don’t you? Don’t you, you adorable baby? I think you do!”Quackity laughs, smiling as he scratches Tiger’s ears, watching as his beloved companion tilts his head back with closed eyes, enjoying the scratches from his owner. “I love you, boy…” he murmurs gently, kissing Tiger’s nose gently, “so much.”


End file.
